Wraparound lights include a lens having surfaces facing two directions, such as a vehicle front direction and a vehicle side direction, or a vehicle rear direction and a vehicle side direction. A housing attaches to the lens and encloses the lamp, electronics and other components of the light assembly. Some wraparound lights are designed to have an aggressive or sporty shape for aesthetic reasons. A sports car, for example, can include a lens with a side-facing surface that includes a V-shaped cantilevered section. However, the cantilevered section of the lens must be secured to the vehicle to ensure a pleasing fit and finish, as well as to prevent the lens from undesired movement. Conventionally, the cantilevered section is secured by including a female portion of a clip on the housing and a male portion of the clip on a stamped recess formed in the body panel.